


Bad Moon Rising

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, fem!dean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papà è andato, e probabilmente non tornerà per almeno due settimane. Deanna sospira, ed è sempre un misto complicato di sollievo e di paura e di decisione a fare tutto <i>alla perfezione.</i> È un peso un po’ eccessivo sul suo stomaco di undicenne,  o forse è stato quel doppio bacon cheeseburger con cipolle extra ieri sera?</p>
<p>No, purtroppo le cipolle non c'entrano affatto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koorime_yu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/gifts).



**Bad Moon Rising**

 

È tutto come al solito, davvero.

Papà le ha messo in mano un fucile carico, le ha fatto ripetere le istruzioni che potrebbe recitare anche nel sonno (“Non aprire la porta a nessuno. Prima spara e poi chiedi. Tieni d’occhio Sammy.”), le ha dato un mezzo abbraccio da orso ed è sparito fuori dalla porta.

Deanna ha sentito i suoi passi pesanti sull’asfalto, poi il ruggito dolce, familiare dell’Impala, migliore di qualsiasi ninna-nanna, e il morso delle ruote sulla strada.

Papà è andato, e probabilmente non tornerà per almeno due settimane. Deanna sospira, ed è sempre un misto complicato di sollievo e di paura e di decisione a fare tutto _alla perfezione_. È un peso un po’ eccessivo sul suo stomaco di undicenne,  o forse è stato quel doppio bacon cheeseburger con cipolle extra ieri sera?

“Siamo io e te, Sammy,” dice come al solito, controllando le finestre, chiudendo la porta a chiave e incastrandoci una sedia sotto la maniglia per buona misura. Non lo fa normalmente, ma oggi ha uno strano prurito sotto la pelle, un senso di sconforto o forse un presentimento? Ah, no, sono sicuramente le cipolle.

“Mh,” ribatte suo fratello dal divano, sul quale è spalmato con un vecchio fumetto rinvenuto in mezzo ai cuscini.  In sottofondo, la tv accesa blatera senza spettatori.

“Coraggio Sammy! È sabato, cosa vuoi fare? Sveglia!” incalza, lanciandosi di peso sul divano e sul fratello. Sammy rotola via con l’agilità di un ninja conferitagli da una lunga pratica e scrolla le spalle, seduto ora sulla moquette e senza neanche aver perso il segno della lettura.

“Che noioso che sei,” ribatte Deanna arricciando il nasino lentigginoso e tirandosi indietro i capelli con malagrazia. Veste come un maschio, ma manca poco _così_ perché sia una donna, per quanto giovane. Presto neanche John potrà più far finta di non vedere che il suo soldatino sta _fiorendo._ E d’altra parte, lui che ne sa.

“Dai, vuoi fare qualcosa?” Deanna non riesce a stare ferma, e quando Sammy neanche le risponde, decide di smaltire un po’ di energia nel tragitto fino al distributore di bibite. Saranno dieci metri al più, ma se va avanti e indietro abbastanza volte magari le passerà quel senso di oppressione che sente ad ogni respiro.

Se soltanto papà la portasse con sé qualche volta, ma non si può, perché è troppo giovane, e perché poi con chi resterebbe Sammy? Le ha promesso che ci penserà, ma dal modo in cui l’ha guardata (uno sguardo triste e buono), Deanna è convinta che sia più un ‘se ne parla tra qualche anno’ che un vero ‘ci penserò’.

Torna in camera e _Sammy non si è mosso_ , avrà a stento girato pagina. _Seriamente_. Acciuffa una scatola di cereali al cioccolato mezza vuota dalla credenza, si lancia di nuovo nel divano, cambia canale finché non trova _infinite_ repliche di Star Trek, e prima di rendersene conto i cereali sono finiti e cinque o sei _red-shirters_ sono morti in maniere cruente su di un pianeta ostile.

 Ad un certo punto Sammy termina il suo fumetto e viene a sedersi accanto a lei. Un tranquillo sabato pomeriggio in un motel sperduto in una città sperduta del Nebraska ed è tutto come al solito, davvero.

Se almeno non le facesse così male la pancia, dannate cipolle.

-

La domenica non sorge altrettanto tranquilla. Le cipolle non c’entravano niente, a quanto pare.  Deanna si è alzata ed è andata a lavarsi la faccia, far pipì, solite faccende.

Quello che non è come il solito è lo spasmo crudele che le stringe il ventre, la sensazione di qualcosa che si scioglie dentro di lei, e poi scivola via. _EH?_

Trattiene il respiro e guarda nella tazza. _Che cazzo…?_

Sangue.

Non è tanto, sembra molto di più, un rosso violento e sporco contro il bianco della ceramica.

“ _Ma che cazzo,”_ smozzica tra i denti, e per un attimo pensa _cazzo sto morendo, chi bada a Sammy ora, se muoio papà mi ammazza,_ e ha paura.  E poi una vaga reminiscenza si fa strada nella sua mente appena sveglia e confusa, discorsi a scuola, sotterfugi tra le compagne di banco, velate allusioni al Mar Rosso, ad una maledizione, al vento maestrale.  _Ah ma certo._

Giusto, non sta morendo, e poi che modo stupido morire sanguinando da _lì_.

“Dee?” la voce di Sammy fuori della porta le fa fare un salto, smozzicare una o due imprecazioni scelte. “Tutto ok?”

“Non entrare Sammy! È peggio della scena in palestra in Carrie e di quella dell’ascensore in The Shining qui dentro!” _Cazzo, Deanna, se volevi tranquillizzarlo hai fatto un ottimo lavoro._

E _come al solito_ , si preoccupa troppo per lui.

“Hai… _le tue cose_?” ribatte serafico il marmocchio da fuori la porta, con una punta di apprensione ma con la sua solita arietta da saputello, Deanna _lo vede_ attraverso il legno, anche senza vista a raggi-x come i suoi supereroi dei fumetti.

“Tu che cazzo ne sai delle mie cose, moccioso?”  ribatte Deanna, piegata in due per un crampo bastardo _figliodiputtana_. Seriamente. _Quanto_ pensa di andare ancora avanti questa storia?

“… ce l’hanno spiegato a scuola,” prosegue Sammy pragmatico.

“ _Vi spiegano queste cose a scuola? E tu fai attenzione?”_ Deanna non sa se è più inorridita dalla discussione o dai crampi o – cazzo, ma come pensa di alzarsi dalla tazza ora come ora?

“Sammy? Sei ancora lì?”

“Sì.”

Il tono adesso è preciso e urgente e soltanto un filino disperato perché _seriamente_ è una missione ridicola da affidare al fratellino di soli sette anni (e se papà scopre che l’ha mandato fuori da solo? L’ammazza, questo è certo), ma cos’altro può fare? Non c’è nessuno a spiegarle come gestire la cosa (e di nuovo, se anche papà ci fosse, che esperienza avrebbe in materia?), l’unica è cavarsela da soli e sperare di non fare troppi danni.

“Mi devi aiutare. È importante.”

-

Il blitz di Sammy al più vicino 24/7 dura giusto quei 15 minuti di ignominia, di cui soltanto tre in fila alla cassa, sotto l’occhio materno e intenerito della cassiera ossigenata con due dita di ricrescita scura. Lo guarda deporre cioccolata e assorbenti sulla cassa, e gli fa un bel sorriso che Sammy non ha proprio il coraggio di ricambiare.

“Ma che bravo ometto,” aggiunge la donna, lisciando le banconote stropicciate che Deanna gli ha detto di prendere dal fondo emergenze. La cassiera mette tutto in un sacchetto, gli sorride, e aggiunge con una strizzatina d’occhio un paio di barrette di cioccolato a quelle che Sammy ha già pagato.

“Serve molta cioccolata in questi casi,” aggiunge a mo’ di saluto, e Sammy scappa il più velocemente possibile.

-

Deanna lo aspetta dietro la porta, mordendosi il labbro e a gambe strette. Gli strappa il sacchetto di mano con un ruggito di sollievo, smozzica un ‘grazie’ mentre scappa in bagno e urla un ‘TIENI IL RESTO!’ da dietro la porta chiusa.

Quando riemerge è pallida e si tiene la pancia, e si butta nel divano a peso morto, raggomitolandosi su se stessa.

“ _Dio._ Cioccolata. Per favore.” No veramente. Che giornata del cazzo. E questo sarebbe essere donna?

Sammy si mette a sedere il più lontano possibile (ha paura o non vuole darle fastidio?), le porge una delle sue barrette preferite, poi resta fermo lì a guardarla.

Deanna sente lo sguardo su di sé anche mentre tiene gli occhi strizzati. Oggi si sente come se qualsiasi cosa sia centuplicata. Ogni respiro è un rimbombo, e ogni alito d’aria sulla pelle è come una passata di grattugia. _Siamo fottuti. Ma proprio tanto._

“ _Cosa_? Sputa il rospo, dai,” sbraita, strappando metà barretta con un solo morso. Ah, aiuta un po’, anche se le viene ancora più voglia, ancora più fame.

Sammy riprende fiato, sbatte le palpebre come fa quando sta cercando disperatamente di non mettersi a piangere, ma riesce a parlare con soltanto un piccolissimo tremito nella voce. Nonostante il suo dolore, Deanna è fiera del fratellino.

“Non muori, vero?”

_Eh?_ Deanna riapre gli occhi, si alza a metà – _grosso, grosso sbaglio –_ inquadra la faccetta dubbiosa di suo fratello. “ _Certo_ che non muoio, Sammy! Questo non te l’hanno detto a scuola? Non si muore mica per questo. Fa un po’ schifo ma è, uh, _naturale._ E poi io sono forte, più forte di Superman e di Spiderman e di tutti i tuoi supereroi, capito? Solo che questa è… è… la mia… la mia kriptonite, ecco!”

Sammy ride e il lavoro di Deanna è compiuto. Gli lancia del cioccolato perché si consoli del tutto, e dopo un po’ trova abbastanza energie per andar fuori a procacciare la cena (una pizza enorme che non riescono a finire), che consumano con una coca-cola davanti a repliche in bianco e nero della Famiglia Addams.

-

Va tutto bene – come al solito ma non proprio – finché le due settimane non passano, e John ancora non ritorna. Li chiama un paio di volte per assicurarsi che siano vivi, conversazioni spicce e di servizio su linee disturbate dalla statica. L’urgenza nella voce distratta di papà non permette a Deanna di abbordare l’argomento delicato (e _seriamente_ , non saprebbe neanche da dove iniziare. E si vergogna), quindi sì, stiamo bene, sì, abbiamo ancora soldi.

John sta via un totale di ventuno giorni (non è il record imbattuto di venticinque, ma è molto vicino, e a Deanna viene sempre voglia di piangere o urlare o uccidere qualcosa intorno al ventesimo giorno da sola con il fratellino in questo o quel motel sperduto nel mondo. Ed è _estate_ e non c’è scuola. Quanti divertimenti puoi inventarti e quanta tv puoi guardare in venti giorni prima che ti venga la nausea?) e torna zoppicante, insanguinato, e stanco morto.

Dà una strizzata ai suoi ragazzi prima di crollare addormentato per ventiquattr’ore filate (Deanna gli sfila giusto gli stivali, gli toglie la pistola ma gli lascia il coltellaccio da cacciatore. A papà non piace essere disarmato), e quando torna al mondo li porta fuori a mangiare e non dice molto, finge di non aver affrontato un mostro ed esserci quasi rimasto. È soltanto quando Sammy è a letto, che racconta a Deanna cos’è successo veramente, della difficile caccia al mostro ripugnante che uccideva e mangiava ragazzine della sua età, appena sviluppate, con il sangue carico di deliziosi ormoni.

“Voglio che tu sia in grado di difenderti prima che… prima che _questo_ accada, sono stato chiaro?” ordina John, e Deanna non ha il cuore né il coraggio di contraddire o spiegare. Risponde “sissignore,” e spera che papà non controlli il fondo per le emergenze.

Il punto è, papà è stato via abbastanza a lungo perché il suo corpo traditore le abbia mandato una seconda ondata punitrice, e anche se questa volta era preparata allo shock del rosso sul bianco (“come in un fottuto film di Romero,” ha commentato a Sammy questa volta, e il fratello ha annuito un po’ schifato e un po’ affascinato), non è pronta a condividere la notizia. _Soprattutto_ dopo gli ordini di suo padre.

L’unica è il silenzio, ma come ogni congiura che si rispetti, necessita di un complice. L’inevitabile scelta cade su Sammy, che avrà anche sette anni ma sa come mantenere un segreto e come dire una balla, e anche se le fa male e la mette a disagio incoraggiarlo a mentire a papà, non sa bene cos’altro dovrebbe fare, e non può mica alzare il telefono e parlare con mamma, giusto?

Il punto è, John non è stupido. Abbastanza distratto da non accorgersene metà delle volte, abbastanza distante ( _letteralmente_ ) l’altra metà perché sia difficile esserne testimone, ma questi sono i suoi marmocchi, e per contratto bugie marca Winchester non possono funzionare al 100% sul Winchester più vecchio.

Fermo restando che la bugia mantiene per quasi _un fottuto anno_ , e Deanna fa in tempo a crescere di cinque centimetri d’altezza e ad aver bisogno del reggiseno, prima che l’argomento venga toccato.

John li acciuffa per la collottola una sera qualsiasi dopo un’altra delle sue lunghe assenze, li mette a sedere sulle sedie scomode e zoppe del cucinino dell’ennesimo anonimo appartamento ammobiliato, li osserva attentamente e sceglie le parole.

“Deanna.”

“Sissignore.” _Ecco. Siamo fottuti._

“A cosa serve il fondo per le emergenze?”

“Alle emergenze.” _Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo._ “Abbiamo avuto, uhm, un’emergenza,” tenta, ma di tutte le balle che è in grado di dire a qualsiasi insegnante, preside, poliziotto, cameriera, titolare di motel non gliele viene in mente neanche una.

“Perché io non ne ho saputo niente? Non ti dico sempre di riferirmi qualsiasi cosa fuori dal normale? Abbi almeno il coraggio di ammettere che avete speso tutto in cazzate, mi farebbe arrabbiare di meno. Hai capito, Deanna?”

Il “sissignore” mortificato di Deanna è soffocato dal rumore della sedia di Sammy, spinta per terra mentre il ragazzino si alza in piedi. È un marmocchio di otto anni, fa pochissima differenza, ma attira l’attenzione del padre.

“Non è colpa sua! Non abbiamo comprato _cazzate_ , signore. Era un’emergenza vera!”

“Avanti, che tipo di emergenza, Sammy? Cosa c’è che non potete dirmi? _Parlate.”_

Sammy regge il suo sguardo finché l’urgenza di voltarsi verso Deanna non diventa più importante di averla vinta, e comunque non dice niente. Non è il suo segreto e non intende rivelarlo se Deanna non vuole.

“Papà,” inizia lei, e ha un tremito nella voce che fa salire alle stelle i livelli d’ansia di Sammy. Sua sorella è _forte_ , non piange mai, non si mostra mai debole, _neanche_ quando sanguina come una vittima di Hannibal the Cannibal. “Posso parlarti da sola per favore?”

-

“ _Un anno_ , bambina? Sto diventando vecchio,” è il commento di John, quando Deanna si asciuga le inevitabili lacrime e si lascia abbracciare un altro paio di secondi. È raro vedere quest’espressione sul viso di suo padre (un po’ commosso, un po’ confuso, sorridente in modo sciocco) di questi tempi, e gli abbracci scarseggiano sempre.

“E tu stai diventando grande sotto il mio naso, sembra ieri che-” inizia, e poi la frase gli muore sulle labbra. “Mi dispiace, non posso esserti di molto aiuto in questo,” aggiunge, e le fa pat-pat sulla testa, scompigliandole i capelli.

“Nah, non importa,” ribatte Deanna con rinnovata baldanza ora che è tutto a posto e non deve più tenere questo segreto ignominioso nei confronti dell’unica persona a cui le importi qualcosa di mentire. “Basta che lo sai che mi servono, uhm, delle cose. Ogni mese.” _Che fregatura essere donna, porco cazzo._

Che poi ripensandoci. È pur sempre un’ottima scusa per ingozzarsi di cioccolata e dolciumi senza che nessuno possa rimproverarla. _Yahtzee._

**Author's Note:**

> \- L'assunto è 'cosa succederebbe se Dean fosse Deanna?' (duh) Da lì è nato il delirio con [Koorime_Yu](http://koorime_yu.livejournal.com/).
> 
> \- Bad Moon Rising: [Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUQiUFZ5RDw)


End file.
